To become a Master
by Luffy15
Summary: Summary inside. rating T for language. I´m going to rewrite this in spanish. so this story is cancelled.


**To become a Master**

Summary: six months after the wedding incident, all in Nerima is the same, but Ranma don't want to keep going on like this so he decide to take action with the help of an old forgotten friend.

**Desclaimer:** I don't even own my computer, what makes you think I could own Ranma½?

-Dialogues-

_-Thoughts-_

(Author notes)

Locations

**Chapter 1:**

"**A New Player Arrive to Town"**

It was a another normal day in Nerima, the sun was shinning, and a really cute and battered red-headed pig-tailed girl was dragging herself in the street… but no one really care about that, in the last two and half years that had become a common sight, so the people that watched this just ignored it and kept doing wherever they were doing, but in the background they could still hear the girl say things like –Stupid tomboy, never listen- or –Stupid violent tomboy and her stupid mallet, where does she hide that thing anyway?-

Meanwhile, Outside of the town

-So… I finally arrive… Ranma… tomorrow- a man with a large dark hood that was covering all of him so that no one could see his face, was standing just outside the town, a dark aura covering him –Till tomorrow, old friend- with that an thick fog appeared and he disappeared inside it.

Back in the Tendo Home

Ranma finally arrive and leap inside, to head to the kitchen where there was always hot water for him. When he entered the kitchen, Kasumi was standing there preparing dinner, she turned around at the sound of the kitchen door opening, and when she saw the condition of Ranma she lift a hand to her mouth and let out her classic –Oh my!- and then run to get the first aid kit and the hot water.

When she came back with the kettle of hot water and poured it on top of the martial artist triggering his curse, she watches in fascination as the cute red-headed girl turn into a taller, well-built, black-haired boy. He looked at her for a second and then reply –Thanks Kasumi- after that she started to tend to the boy injuries with the first aid kit.

-What was it this time Ranma-kun? - She asked the boy while she cleaned the small cuts with some disinfectant, she was well aware of how thing were going on between her little sister and him. After the failed wedding, that was six month ago, she started to notice that Ranma was, in fact, trying to be nice to Akane, but she never treated him nice. She was always calling him hentai or baka. Before, Kasumi was always trying to view the thing in the way her youngest sister view them, to try to understand the way she acted, but after the failed wedding, Ranma started to help her around the house and the kitchen, and the more time they spent together she watched that he wasn't any of the of the things Akane accused him to be. _–I just can't understand how she could think all those things of Ranma-kun; he is nothing similar to a pervert-_

-Well… you know Kasumi, just the usual, I was eating my bento in the roof with Ukyo and then Akane arrive and saw us sitting there talking, and then got mad and mallet me to lower earth orbit (LEO for further use) - as he finished Kasumi watched how hurt his expression was, but only last a second before he put up his cocky façade, and then he started talking again –But don't worry Kasumi-Chan I heal fast so it doesn't matter-

Kasumi finished patching up his injuries, and kept gazing Raman in the eyes for a while longer, fact that was making him nervous _–Why is she looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong? -_ His thought was interrupted as Kasumi opened her mouth, but what she said caught Ranma off-guard.

-Ranma… do you love Akane? - Kasumi asked out of the blue surprising even her _–Oh my! Where did that came from? -_ she got a little scared of the fact that Ranma just sit there with a deep thought look in his blue eyes, she thought, she really thought, that he was going to change the subject to avoid the question… but was proven wrong when he locked his eyes in her brown eyes, she could see that his expression softened a little and the fight that was taking place in his mind.

_-Why did Kasumi ask me that? -_ He wondered as he looked in her eyes, he was in trouble now, he didn't know what to do _–Shall I tell her the truth? Or, would it be best if I change the subject? -_ One more look at her eyes helped him to decide _–Kasumi has never demanded anything from me… she deserved that I told her the truth-_

-You know, Kasumi… if you would have asked me six months ago… I would have said… yes… but I don't know anymore… I do care about her… a lot, but… love? I think no is the answer- To said that Kasumi was surprised by his truthful answer would be like saying that Akane only gets a little upset. Kasumi was, for once, shocked, she didn't expect him to reply that question. Ranma got a little concerned that Kasumi wasn't responding, so he waved a hand in front of her face, and when he caught her attention, he asked her – Are you okay Kasumi?-

Kasumi snap out of her shock to reply to his question, whit a nod of her head before she said –Yes Ranma-kun, thank you for your concern-

-Okay, Kasumi… say, do you need help with dinner?-

-Oh my! Thank you Ranma-kun, but dinner is almost ready but you could set the table-

-Okay, Kasumi-Chan!- with that he take all the plates and other stuff he need to set the table, Kasumi would be worried to see someone carrying so many things but she knew that Ranma could handle that much at the same time and more. She didn't know why she felt a little relived by his reply to her question, but she dismiss the thought to put the final touches to the dinner.

The next day, in the Neko-Hanten

It was early in the morning, in fact it was too early even for Colonge to wake up, but there was something that woke her up… something strong _–What is this ki I'm feeling? Is way to strong, not even I have that much ki-_ she didn't like not knowing what was happening so she expanded her own ki to try to figure out to whom this ki belonged, but find that she could not do it._ –something bad is about to happen, and knowing this place, is about to happen to son-in-law-_ with that thought in mind she run to her great-granddaughter room and kicked the door open, grabbed shampoo's leg and drag her outside the Cat Café –No time to talk! Something about to happen and we need to be there to see what it is! - With that she drops the younger Amazon and started to run towards the Tendo's dojo, with her great-granddaughter behind her.

At the same time, inside Furinkan high girls locker room, 

The small pervert master of the anything goes school of martial, stopped in his tracks the instant he felt the dark ki signature _–This is no good, I better leave, I need to be when that person get to Ranma-_ he thought with concern _– I can feel than Colonge is already on her way… if that person really go with Ranma I don't think he would be able to defeat this adversary… but maybe if Colonge, Ranma and myself fight together…-_ he let his thought slip as he drop the bras he was stealing and leap out of the room to head toward the Tendo dojo.

At the same time, Tendo dojo, inside guest room

Genma and Ranma woke up at the same time, as they felt the huge ki reading that was heading towards them. Ranma was the first to talk –Pop, did you feel that? - At his father nod he continues –What could that be? _It was way stronger than even Saffron_-

-I don't know what is it boy, but lets get everybody ready, this might get ugly- Now Ranma was worried _–Pop, worried for a fight! It must be a signal of the apocalypses!- _with that the both get up to go wake up every person, when they get out of they room they watched Soun door open and him stepped out of there, he nod at them and then they parted ways to wake up the Tendo daughters.

Nerima, market place

A known dark figure walked very calmly in the general direction of the Tendo dojo, he had a smirk in his face –It looks like my little demonstration of ki alerted everybody of my presence- he was talking to no one in particular –Better not keep them waiting too long- between seconds a large mist surround him and then he disappear.

Tendo dojo 

Everybody was there, Colonge, Shampoo, Mousse, Ranma, Genma, Soun, Akane, Ryoga, Kasumi, Ukyo, Nabiki and Happosai. They were all sitting in silence, waiting, it keep going on like that until someone speak from behind Ranma.

-You disappoint me- everybody jumped from their sitting place, the combatants slip quickly into a defense stand and Kasumi, who was the only one who didn't jump said –Oh my! Would you like some tea? - he sweetdrop and then continued with a smirk on his face –Yes thank you- he said to Kasumi and then turn to Ranma -I have been here for almost ten minutes and not even one of you notice my presence- he shook his head in disapproval – and here I thought that the all powerful Ranma Saotome, the man who defeat Saffron the phoenix demi-god would be a good match… You don't remember me, do you Ranma?-

-Well… if you show me your face maybe I could? - Ranma said

-Oh! How silly of me to forget that I still had my hood on- as he said that he took the hood from the left side and with one pull he rip it off of him to reveal himself. By that time Kasumi had brought him some tea, and he was currently drinking it. For what Ranma could tell he wasn't that much older than him, maybe one or two years older, he was wearing a Chinese shirt much alike the one he was wearing, except his was black, he had black slacks and shoes _–What's the matter with this guy and black?-_

-What's your name? - asked Ranma out of curiosity.

-Okay… since you ask me my name I take you don't remember… okay here's what we're going to do… we'll fight and if I like your style I'll tell you my name… How about it?- he said as he give the empty cup back to Kasumi –Thank for your hospitality- then he turn see Ranma again.

Okay… lets fight… but lets do it outside I don't feel like destroying the house-

Meanwhile, in the background as Ranma and the new challenger were talking, another talk was being held. Happosai and Colonge, they were worried of this, never in their long lives had they ever felt such a strange ki. From the outside his ki was… simply put… evil, but when one focused enough to feel his ki to its full length in was calm and peaceful, almost happy or satisfied with something. As they hear the part about the fight they turn to see that the person didn't have his hood on anymore, his hair was loose and it almost reach his shoulders it was dark red colored, and his eyes were the same but they look full of energy. Happosai was the firs to talk as they were about to go outside.

-Wait Ranma! Don't fight him! Is too dangerous! - Colonge that was behind him only nods in agreement with the old pervert.

-He is quite right son-in-law- said Colonge –This person here is way too strong, even if you, Happi and I fight him together I doubt we could win-

-What are you talking about? The boy need to defend the school from this challenger! Isn't that right Tendo? – Genma told his former training companion, oblivious to the concern in his master and Colonge voice.

-Indeed Saotome! He needs to defend the dojo from challengers like this! - Soun said in agreement with his old friend.

Next was Shampoo asking her great-grandmother – What great-grandmother talk about? Airen can beat him quick and then take Shampoo on date- Everybody sweetdrop at that statement.

-Yes, pervert why don't you finish this and take the bimbo out- said Akane

Kasumi just let out her patented –Oh my! - But in her mind was another story _–why did she have to say that? Ranma-kun didn't even hear what Shampoo said, he and that man have been gazing at each other for sometime now-_

-Ranma! What did you do to this guy? - accused Ryoga

-Surely he steals his loved one like he did with me and Shampoo- responded Mousse

-Don't talk like that about Ranchan! He would never do something bad to other people- Ukyo scolded them but mentally she add _–on purpose-_

It was Kasumi the first to notice that two people were missing in the room so she decided to let the others know about it –Father, have you notice that Ranma-kun and his friend are gone?-

Everybody quiet down at this. Then Happosai stand up and started heading where he perceived the most powerful ki signal, all the other follow him. When they get to the sometimes training field that Ranma used when he needed more space to train than that of the dojo, Happosai and Colonge were relieve that they haven't started the fight and were just talking.

-So… could you at least tell me what I did to you? - asked Ranma

-No, Ranma. You get it all wrong, you haven't done a thing to me- was his reply

-Then tell me why you want to fight me! - demanded Ranma, rising his voice just a little.

-Please retain from rising your voice, I don't like that- he said with a low dangerous tone, and the he continued with his usual tone – And to answer your question, I'm here to fight you for personal matters… now that I think about it, it do sounds like you did something to me… but don't worry, if all goes like I planned it, I shall explain all to you where no one can disturb us.- with that said he slid into a defense stance, while Ranma slid into an offense stand. They looked like they were just about to start when someone spoke up.

-Ranma! As the grandmaster of the anything school of martial arts I forbid you to fight him! Is just too dangerous for you! You held no hope to win against him! Can't you feel the dark ki he is emanating? - screamed Happosai in hopes of sopping the fight.

-I can't believe you- said the strange man, surprising everybody. He shook his head in disgust and then started to talk again, his voice filled with hatred as he speak, addressing the old master –How can a dishonorable scum like you call yourself the master of the school? – Happosai looked like he was about to talk but the man beat him –I'll tell you something, I'm not only here to fight Ranma, I also came here to challenge you for the title of grandmaster-

-And who, dare I ask; do you think you are to challenge me for the title? - Happosai asks trying to hide the fact that he was now concerned by that statement.

-Who I am? That's a good question in so many ways… but I don't feel like answering those questions just jet. Believe me, I would like to respond to all your questions now, but first I need to be sure that Ranma is ready to know… ho! And by the way you know me quite much, you all do, but you wont be able to remember me cause I'm using a special technique to conceal my real form, but I will reveal myself as soon as I finish this fight and Ranma woke up from the beating his going to receive- as he finish, a smirk form in his face, and then started to laugh at the face that Ranma did.

-We'll see about that- said Ranma. And with that the both disappear and only red and black blurs could be seen.

The end of chapter 1 Please R&R


End file.
